


Love In An Elevator

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aerosmith, Anal, Bottom Sam, Its a Terrible Life, Love in an Elevator, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, S4 e17, Sam Winchester/ Dean Winchester - Freeform, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows that the stranger in the elevator with the green eyes means something to him. Dean just knows the brunette is hot as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In An Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry for the wait. It's a long one guys. Hope you like. Let me know.

Dean heard the ding and walked into the elevator without looking up from his phone. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was crash on his couch which could only happen after he answered all of the stupid e-mails that were making his phone buzz. 

He was going through the most important ones first when he got the sensation of being watched. He looked over his shoulder and saw a tall drink of water in a yellow shirt staring at him intently. Dean offered a tight smile and turned his attention back to his phone trying not to make the fact that he was fixing his posture obvious. 

Guy was hot. Unfortunately Dean Smith had a strict policy about not dipping his pen in the company ink well. 

"Do I know you?" Yellow shirts voice was like caramel and damn it, if Dean wasn't on a no candy diet he might have shot him that smile he knew always worked. 

Instead he looked back with another tight smile. " I don't think so" he responded dismissively before once again buried his face in his phone. 

"I'm sorry man, you just look really familiar." That caramel voice almost got him to turn around but Dean held his resolve. 

"Save it for the health club pal." The elevator opened giving Dean an easy escape. He walked out to his car and slid in behind the Prius' wheel thanking God for tinted windows. He sat and watched the glass doors donning the Sandover Bridge & Iron logo swing open. Damn how was a guy that gorgeous working in IT? 

He felt like a stalker as he watched the brunette look around, presumably for him, then run a hand through his sexy long hair before turning left and walking off. 

Dean half wondered if he should offer him a ride but scolded himself for thinking about fraternizing. He'd probably get blown off after being such a dick to the guy anyway so he drove off in the opposite direction imagining a yellow polo thrown on the floor of his apartment. 

\-------------------------------------

"Tech support, this is Sam Wesson." He was leaning back in his chair but sat straight up when he realized who it was. 

"Uh yeah, this is Dean Smith, my printer isn't working, maybe you could come up and take a look at it?" Sam felt the graveled voice from the elevator the night before travel straight down his spine and awaken his lower extremities. 

"Oh, I may be able to fix that from here." Sam pretended not to hear the breath of disappointment on the other end of the line. "Did you try turning it off and then on?"

"I did, but if you'd like I can try it again." 

Why did it sound like they were discussing something more than a printer? Sam leaned further over the desk and lowered his voice a little. 

"Yes, just press the off button and wait for a few seconds then press the on button. Sometimes these printers just need a little restart."

He waited for a few seconds and was slightly annoyed when he heard the printer whir to life and begin to print through the ear piece.

"Is it printing now?" He asked anyway.

"Yeah it is. Thank you for your help." How in the hell did he put that much sex in his voice?

"Great, anytime." He waited until he heard the click in his ear and removed his headset. 

Sam couldn't seem to calm his heart rate. He knew Dean Smith. Every cell in his body seemed to know Dean Smith. He'd even seen him in a few of his ghost fighting dreams or whatever they were before they'd even met. 

Sam couldn't shake the feelings that coursed through him whenever he thought about the clean cut man in the perfectly tailored suit. He wondered what he'd look like in a pair jeans with a 5 o'clock shadow. 

He shivered at the thought of what the stubble would feel like against his skin. 

"Hey" 

Sam jumped a little when Ian rolled into his cubicle. 

"Yo" Sam rubbed his eyes to clear the image of Dean away.

"What do you think of Mimi?"

Sam looked over to the older woman and shrugged his shoulders. "She's ok."

Ian got that glint in his eyes that Sam had learned to recognize. "Might have to hit that." 

"Oh dude that's totally age inappropriate." 

"Experience" Ian retorted.

"Trifocals" Sam shot back.

"There's a MILF in there Sam, I just know it. Maybe a GILF." Ian looked over at Mimi again.

"Come on." Sam shook his head in disapproval.

"Coffee Break?" Ian was already standing while Sam was looking at his head set debating on calling to see if Dean needed anymore help.

"Yeah for sure" he said finally and stood to follow Ian to the break room.

\-------------------------------------

When the elevator stopped on IT's floor Dean tried not to look up at Sam Wesson, who was hard to ignore, as he stepped onto the elevator. I mean Dean had basically invited the guy up to his office and pretty much got blown off. 

Sure he had blown Sam off the night before but whatever. 

His plan to ignore the sexy giant was ruined when everyone but the two of them got off on the following floor.

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"Look man, I really don't think an office fling...."

"Uh yeah ok that's fine." Sam visibly moved away from Dean a little. "I just wanna ask you one question."

Dean looked around the elevator double checking that they were alone. "Sure" he huffed in annoyance.

"What do you think about ghosts?" Sam asked with a serious face. 

Ok completely not what he was expecting. "Ghosts?"

"Do you believe in them?" He was actually asking.

Dean laughed nervously. Of course he was crazy. The hotter the crazier.   
"Uh to tell you the truth, I've never given it much thought." 

"Vampires?" Sam asked.

"What? Why?" Dean was officially getting worried.

"Because I've been having some weird dreams lately. You know what I mean?" 

Great a lunatic with role playing tendencies. "No, not really." Dean really couldn't wait for this elevator ride to end. 

"So you've never had any..... weird dreams?" Sam waited for Dean to answer with an expectant face. 

"All right look man, I don't know you, okay? But I'm doing a public service and let you that.... you over share."

Dean reached out to press the floor button so he could make a quick escape but was intercepted by Sam grabbing his hand. 

They both froze at the sense of familiarity that obviously jolted them both. It began in Dean's hand and traveled throughout his entire body, lighting up each nerve along the way before it settled in the pit of his stomach. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. 

"Whoa" Sam said quietly.

"What in the Hell do you think you're doing?" Dean growled when he'd finally recovered from the strange sensation. 

Sam pulled his hand back as if he'd been burned. "Sorry" he muttered as he watched Dean press a floor button that would purposely cut their ride short. 

Dean didn't even glance back when the doors slid open. He stepped out and turned left leaving a staring Sam behind him. 

He pushed open the door to the stairwell and slipped inside making sure he was alone before he let himself sag against the wall and take in what had just happened. 

When they had made contact every instinct inside of Dean made him want to pull Sam in and wrap himself around him. It was beyond attraction. It was way deeper than that. 

Dean closed his eyes and the image of Sam naked and sweaty writhing beneath him was just there as if recalled from memory. 

"What the fuck?" Dean shook his head before beginning his descent down the stairs uncomfortably due to the sudden tightening of his pants. 

\-------------------------------------

Sam sat in his cubicle trying to focus on work but his eyes kept drifting to where Ian had sat just a few days before slacking off. 

His attention moved over to where Paul had sat before microwaving his own head. Then he looked around at everyone carrying on around him undoubtably disturbed by the suicides plaguing the company but still working diligently. 

Something was up and for some reason the only person he wanted to talk to was the guy who officially thought he was a freak stalker.

Sam closed his eyes and recalled the way he felt when he had grabbed Dean's hand. His entire body had responded all at once. Recognition coursed through him and drop kicked him in the stomach. 

After Dean had rushed out Sam had leaned against the elevator wall with images of a flushed Dean smiling up and him with sex blown eyes while Sam rode him hard. He had hid in the bathroom for ten minutes afterwards waiting for his hard on to subside. 

"Jesus" he muttered. His friend had just killed himself with a pencil to the neck and Sam was fantasizing about the man he had just bled all over. "What the Hell is wrong with me?"

His earpiece suddenly rang in his ear and Sam knew who it was before he heard the voice. 

"Tech Support, this is Sam."

"I need to see you in my office now." Fuck that graveled voice did it for him every time. He didn't respond so Dean wouldn't hear the anticipation in his voice. Sam hung up and took a deep breath before leaving his desk. 

He rode up to Dean's floor with what felt like pop rocks in his stomach. "Get it together Wesson." He whispered to himself before realizing someone from accounting was riding with him. He apologized and rushed out nearly tripping when stepped out. 

When he finally reached Dean's office door he hesitated before knocking to make sure his shirt was tucked in and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Come on in." Sam walked through the door into probably one of the nicest offices he had ever seen. "Close the door."

Dean was buttoning up a fresh shirt, probably since the one he had been wearing was now part of a crime scene. Sam shut the door behind himself and stepped closer to the blonde. 

"Who the Hell are you?" Dean demanded.

"I'm not sure I know." Sam admitted. 

"What the hell does that mean?" 

"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago." 

"All right. You cornered me in the elevator, talk about ghosts, you touch me and now....." Dean trailed off.

"And what?" Sam pressed.

"Now nothing. I... uh.. So you started working here three weeks ago, huh?" Dean looked away suddenly very interested in something on his desk.

 

Sam nodded but didn't let Dean off the hook. "And what?" He stepped closer noticing that for the first time Dean didn't take a step back to put space between them. "What's happened since I touched you?"

He moved forward slowly as if he didn't want to spook a cornered animal. Once he was close enough to touch Dean he stopped and watched the mans green eyes go from confused to turned on. 

"You touched me and now I can't stop thinking about bending you over this desk, which is fucked up because I may still have some guys blood on me." His voice sounded like it'd been dragged across asphalt and it affected Sam like a bottle of whiskey would. 

He slowly lifted his arm and placed a hand around the back of Dean's neck. When he wasn't pushed away Sam pulled Dean close meeting him halfway. He looked down into Dean's eyes watching for any sign that what he was about to do was not okay but found none.

The first kiss was soft. The second a little more deliberate. The third was no holds barred. Dean's tongue slipped past Sam's lips which caused him to let out the most embarrassing moan but Dean apparently appreciated it because he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pressed himself against the taller man. 

"Fuck..." Sam breathed between kisses. 

"Yeah..." Dean responded. The blonde pulled at Sam's shirt until it was untucked and he could run his hands across his muscular back. "Feel so good..." he murmured. 

They kissed like they'd been doing it for years. The way Dean licked into his mouth was exactly the way he liked it, when he dragged his teeth across Dean's bottom lip he responded by grinding against him. They were both so hard they could cut glass and Sam pressed Dean against the desk so they could use it for leverage. His hands quickly undid the button up Dean had just put on and tossed it along with the undershirt beneath to the side doing the same with his own shirt. He crowded Dean again against the wooden desk giving their diamond hard dicks purchase against each other. 

The first roll of his hips made Dean cry out. The second had him gripping Sam's ass tightly. The third, he gave Sam a nickname.

"Sammy....." 

It sounded so familiar and though he was usually annoyed by it, he wasn't when it came from Dean.

They kissed and moved against each other until they could barely breath. Their combined moans and cries surely alerting anyone who happened to be in the hallway to what they were up to. 

Sam was teetering on the edge when he felt Dean's strong hands move to his fore arms and spin him around switching their positions. Dean took his mouth again while fumbling with Sam's belt growling in frustration when it didn't give right away. 

Sam reached down to help him but Dean pushed his hand away.

"It's like unwrapping a gift. I wanna open it." The devilish smile that Dean shot him nearly made Sam come untouched. When he finally succeeded he smiled in triumph and Sam rewarded him by grasping his face in both hands to pull him in for a kiss while Dean undid his own zipper. 

Sam felt a strong hand slip into the waistband of his boxers and pull his thick length out. He looked down to see that Dean was moving himself closer so that he could wrap his hands around both of their large cocks.

"Such a pretty cock Baby boy, all nice and red. Is it all for me?"

Dean squeezed them together making Sam shudder. "Where did those nicknames come from?" 

Dean leaned in and licked the shell of Sam's ear. "Don't like em? I think you do baby boy" he whispered. The small moan that escaped Sam was completely involuntary. "Yup, you do" Dean chuckled. He ran the tip of his thumb across Sam's slit and brought it to his mouth before returning his hand to wrap around their lengths. He leaned his forehead against Sam's and began to work them toward an orgasm.

Sam watched Deans face intently. His green eyes were focused on his task, only closing to blink and let his long lashes rest on his cheek for just a second. Sam could feel the warm breath slipping through teeth that had Dean's bottom caught between them. Although his nerves were dancing on the precipice of what could be the best orgasm he could recall, Sam took all of this in. Seeing it for the the first time but feeling like he had been lost in it's perfection a million times before. 

"You with me baby?" Dean pulled back and searched Sam's eyes while continuing to make them each fall apart with his hands. 

"Yeah..." Sam breathed. "Just feels like home." He captured Dean's face with his hands again and kissed him heatedly until they were both dizzy and coming all over each other. 

"Jesus......" Dean panted. He rested his head against Sam's shoulder. "That was....."

"Yeah, I know" Sam contributed. He reached his arms around Dean letting his arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. 

"Someone definitely heard us... I mean they had to have. You were really loud...." Dean watched Sam with wide eyes. 

"I was loud? You were loud!" Sam exclaimed. When Dean's face broke into a smile, Sam shot him what could only be called a bitch face. 

"I don't think anyone's gonna care about us considering all that's going on around here." Dean kissed the corner of Sam's mouth lightly then reached into his top drawer pulling out a pack of wet wipes.

Sam watched him clean them both up as if it were routine with questioning eyes. "Do this often?"

Dean stopped and thought about it for a second. "No, actually. You're the first... In here I mean."

"Oh." Sam zipped himself up and tossed Dean his shirts while grabbing his own. Dean followed his every move as if it were his job to watch him. His green eyes sliding across Sam's bare chest and stomach only looking away once Sam had pulled the polo on. 

"So I'm glad that just happened but I know that's not what you called me up here for."

"No that was definitely a bonus." Dean leered but it only lasted a second before he was all official business. "Right, so ghosts."

\------------------------------------

Sam smelled so good. 

Dean leaned a little closer while they watched an instructional video on how to kill a ghost.... or send it back or whatever. 

His long hair looked so soft that Dean just wanted to run his hands through it. Maybe hold onto it while Sam bobbed his head....

"Who do you think the Winchesters are?" Sam asked suddenly. 

"What? Oh I don't know but these guys seem to hate em." Dean stood suddenly and walked towards the kitchen trying to put space between them so he wouldn't lose control and maul Sam. It probably wasn't a good idea considering they were trying to figure out a way to keep people from dying. Plus they had both gotten off a few hours ago, it's not like he was desperate. 

He was losing it. Not only were he and what could be considered a perfect stranger making a plan to fight something supernatural but he was getting attached. Quick. His no fooling around at work rule was completely blown out of the water and all he wanted to do was show Sam his bedroom.

"Hey, you sure you don't want to try this Master Cleanse?" He reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottle with his special mix and jumped when he heard Sam's answer come from right behind him. 

"No thanks. I'll take a bottle of water though." Sam crowded him while reaching past him to grab the water letting his arm brush along Dean's waist. Dean stood still for second letting the flutter in his stomach calm before turning around. 

Sam was leaning against the counter opposite him and watching Dean with hooded eyes. "This is a really nice place. Must have cost a fortune." He lifted the bottle to his lips and drank never taking his hazel mixed with green and gold eyes from Dean's face. 

"Thanks, it was reasonable." Dean watched as Sam swiped his thumb across his lips catching a stray droplet of water. "You should see the bedroom." 

The dimpled smile that crept onto Sam's face melted Dean where he stood. "I should." The brunette held his hand out and Dean took it without hesitation. 

He led Sam across the apartment to a hallway that held three doors. He pointed to the first door on the right.

"Bathroom." Sam looked at it and nodded.

"Office" Dean said when he passed the door on the left. "I'd show it to you but I think we've met the office sex quota for the day."

"For the day huh? There's always tomorrow."

Dean couldn't keep the grin off of his face at the promise. "Yeah there is." 

When Dean reached the last door in the right he opened it and stood to the side letting Sam step through first. 

He felt pride at the way Sam glanced around at all of the expensive furniture and bedsheets. Dean liked nicer things and he put in long days at the office so he could afford the things he liked. 

"Wow, you seriously have the nicest apartment I've ever seen." Sam stepped towards the bed with hesitation. "Kind of feel out of place..." He watched as Sam shrunk into himself. 

Dean wasn't sure where it came from but he suddenly had a twinge of anger at whatever had made Sam feel insecure. He felt the need to reassure him course through him like it was his life's purpose.

"Hey, it's just stuff." Dean walked up behind Sam, letting his arms wrap around his waist. He lifted his mouth to Sam's ear and let his tongue lick along the shell before whispering. "I'd trade it all for just you naked on a sheet spread out on the floor." He rubbed the bulge in his pants along Sam's ass, his hands cupped the tent in Sam's. 

"Mmm, I bet that sheet would be a million thread count." Sam pushed his ass out to meet Dean's moving hips behind him. Dean walked them both forward until they met the bed. 

"Shit this is only 1500, that gonna be good enough for you?" Sam chuckled and turned himself in Dean's arms to face him. 

"You could probably fuck me on straight concrete and I would love it."  
Sam bent his head to kiss Dean but was met by air when Dean pulled back and searched his face. 

"Hey, you deserve better than that." Why on earth had that bothered him so much? He knew Sam was joking and while it turned him on to hear Sam would let him top, the thought that Sam would let Dean hurt him made his chest ache.

He shook the feeling and took Sam's mouth in a hard kiss, allowing his tongue to explore the heat of Sam's mouth. His hands were busy sliding beneath the hem of Sam's shirt and feeling along his warm muscles and smooth skin. He interrupted their kiss to pull Sam's shirt off but didn't reclaim his mouth choosing instead to map the chord in Sam's neck with slow licks and bites that elicited soft moans. 

He marked Sam's chest just above the nipple enjoying the way Sam's hands tightened in his short hair each time he used his teeth. 

Dean left a trail of kisses down Sam's stomach as his hands worked the brunettes khaki pants open. He slowly undid the zipper and slid Sam's pants down past his thighs letting them pool on the floor. Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's impressive length and lowered himself to his knees carefully, never letting his lips leave Sam's skin for more than a second. 

He looked up at Sam while he slid his tongue out to swipe the bead of pre come gathered at Sam's slit. His hazel/green/golden eyes were hooded and watching him intently. His mouth, slightly parted let out a small sigh when Dean licked around the head of his cock. 

Dean made a show of wrapping his lips around Sam and sucking him down as far as he could. He imagined what he must look like and decided he couldn't wait to watch Sam do the same. 

"Fuck Dean...." Sam's voice sounded wrecked, driving Dean further. He swirled his tongue and suctioned all the way down until his nose was nearly buried in Sam's soft curls. He worked his trained throat around Sam's cock relishing the cries above him. Sam pulled back and thrust forward in small movements fucking in and out of the tight channel Dean had created with his mouth. "You're gonna kill me" he groaned.

Dean pulled of off Sam with a wet pop and spoke in a raspy voice. "Don't die yet baby, I'm not finished with you and we still have a ghost to kill." Dean got off of his knees and began to undress. Sam stood before him watching his skin come to light little by little. He could feel those unique eyes taking in his pale skin. "You can touch you know." 

Sam blushed a little at being caught staring but still raised his hand taking Dean's suggestion. He started with fingertips on the blondes swollen lips. He traced the outline with his index finger then Dean felt his touch trail down his muscular throat. Every body part that Dean uncovered Sam explored. Each stroke and kiss left Dean feeling drunk and pliant. 

Once Dean was completely naked he nudged Sam to step out of the pants pooled at his feet and onto the bed. He positioned himself in the v created by Sam's legs and went back to showing Sam's gorgeous thick cock attention with his hands while he mouthed at his balls. 

Once Sam was falling apart again Dean pulled back and reached for the bottle of lube he kept on the nightstand. He moved one of Sam's long legs so he could access his entrance watching Sam's face the entire time to make sure he was ok. 

Dean popped the top of the lube bottle and dripped some on his fingers. He warmed it for a second before reaching down between Sam's legs and tentatively circling his hole. 

Sam arched his back in response and Dean had to take a deep breath to keep from blowing his load. "Sammy anyone ever tell you you're gorgeous?" Sam shook his head and Dean continued to speak while massaging his pucker. "I could do this to you all day, probably come untouched just from watching you." 

He dipped the tip of his middle finger in and Sam pushed down looking for more. When Dean pulled out, Sam whined deep in his throat showing his disappointment. "Shhh, s'okay, just don't wanna hurt you. Gotta open you up nice and slow." He poured more lube on his fingers and prodded Sam's core once again letting his finger slide in to the knuckle. "So tight Sammy. You ever done this before?"

Sam shook his head again and Dean swallowed hard. "I'm the only one who's been here?" Sam nodded and Dean closed his eyes against the pride and possessiveness rushing through him. 

"I'm gonna make this good for you." He leaned forward on his knees and kissed the tan skin of Sam's back, never letting his hands stop their task. 

Once he had Sam writhing on three fingers, Dean figured it would be enough to keep from hurting Sam too much. "Can you get on your knees for me? It's better for your first time." 

Sam nodded and rolled over. Apparently the ability to speak had left him. Once he was in position on his hands and knees Dean took his time kissing his lovers smooth back and plump ass until Sam was begging to be entered. 

"Dean..." 

"I got you..." Dean poured a generous amount of lube on himself before lining himself up. He slowly pushed until the head of his dick disappeared inside of Sam. He tugged back a little making them both moan when his ridge caught  
on Sam's rim, then slid in a little further than before. "You okay? Am I hurting you?"

"Burns a little..... like it. Give me more." If Sam's voice was wrecked before it was completely destroyed now. 

"Jesus." Dean pushed in until he bottomed out, Sam's cry alerted him when he'd hit the right spot. "Not gonna last long, you're too damn tight, too damn hot."

"Fuck..... Mmpphh.... Yeah, right there..." Sam pushed back and Dean met him with force. He ground his hips until Sam was shaking then pulled out and slid back in grinding against Sam again. 

He continued that pattern until Sam's legs were shaking and his own were threatening to quit on him. 

"Sam... I'm gonna go hard... now ok? If you need..... me to slow down... let me know sweetheart." Dean had to really focus to get his sentence out but once he did, Sam responded without hesitation.

"Make me come..." he groaned. 

That was all of the encouragement Dean needed. He gripped Sam's hips and began slamming into him. The sounds of their skin meeting was drowned out by their combined cries. 

Dean jackhammered into Sam and it was the best feeling he had ever experienced. The way Sam's heat wrapped around him made him see stars. He felt like Sam was the only person who could take him apart and put him together again. 

He suddenly felt the need to touch as much of Sam as he could. He spread his hands across Sam's chest and pulled him up onto his knees and flush against his own chest. He fucked upward into Sam and moved his head so that he could catch Sam's mouth in a sloppy kiss. The angle was perfect because Sam exploded untouched and Dean followed a second later unable to control himself with Sam's tight channel fluttering around his swollen dick.   
He filled Sam while still moving in and out, riding out both of their orgasms. The squelching noise was all but ignored as they both grunted and groaned out their climax before falling in a pile of limbs. 

Dean managed to wrap Sam in his arms while they lay there catching their breath. 

"That was...mmph .." Sam pushed back against Dean who was still buried inside of him. 

"Ahh, yeah I know, sorry." He began to pull out but Sam reached his arm back and gripped Dean's hip. 

"Just wait....please, just a little bit longer." Dean could tell he was embarrassed by the way he hid his face and his body tensed up. 

He reassured him by pushing back in all the way and wrapping his arms tighter. "Feels good doesn't it? Us, this."

Sam relaxed in his arms. "Yeah it does. It feels like a memory I've been trying to grasp has finally clicked into place."

"I get it. I can't recall ever feeling like this. We should just stay in bed. No chance we could just call those Ghostfacer guys to finish this ghost stuff up?" 

Sam turned his head and shot him a shy smile. "The sooner we finish this the sooner we can get back to...." Sam moved his hips making them both moan.

"Ok, I'm ready, let's go." He kissed Sam's shoulder and eased himself out then rolled out of the bed and turned to Sam who was watching him with a grin on his face. "C'mon Sammy! We gotta ghost to kill." 

"You are unbelievable." Sam muttered as he stood to get dressed. 

\-------------------------------------

Dean sat in front of his computer screen with his hands hovering over the keys. The last words he spoke to Sam the night before were on repeat in his head. 

"You don't know me pal, you should go."

Sam had looked so destroyed and Dean just let him go. 

The second Sam had shut the door behind him Dean had regretted it. He'd gone home and sat at the foot of the bed that they had undoubtedly made theirs and regretted letting Sam leave. He tried to sleep but only managed to toss and turn until his alarm clock went off. When he walked into the building he caught a glimpse of a yellow shirt inside the elevator but the doors shut too quickly so Dean wasn't sure that it was Sam. 

Fuck. He was so stupid and he was just wasting time. Dean stood and grabbed his bag but just as he was walking to the door there was knock. 

His chest thudded in hopes that it was exactly who he was going out to find. Instead it was his boss. Fuck now Dean was stuck.

\-------------------------------------

"It was bullshit." Dean angrily tore his tie off and threw it in the trunk. "I'm keeping this fucking suit though. 

Sam stood next to him while he changed his yellow polo. "Why? What was the point?"

"Said he knew I would find my way, hunting is my destiny, in my blood. It was a fucking lesson." Dean pulled a t-shirt on and looked around before exchanging his pants for a pair of jeans. 

"I knew it the whole time." Sam shook his head in disbelief. "It was right there I just couldn't quite grasp it."

"Yeah don't be so hard on yourself, I had no fucking clue." Dean walked around to the driver side and slid behind the wheel of his baby. "Fucking Prius..." he muttered. 

Sam slid in beside him and watched Dean for a second before opening his mouth. "Hey Dean, in every scenario, in every alternate universe, we always wind up... us." 

Dean watched his baby brother for a second before reaching up to smooth the wrinkle in his forehead that always made an appearance when he was thinking too hard. 

"That's cause that's what's it's always gonna be Sammy. No matter how bad it gets, one of us will find our way back to the other." He leaned forward and kissed the spot he'd just smoothed then turned the key in the ignition and Steven Tyler began crooning about going down. "Really?" Dean rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Sam. "I'm starving thanks to that dumb ass cleanse. "How 'bout a bacon cheeseburger?"

Without waiting for a response Dean shifted into drive and floored the gas pedal, leaving his office and Sam's cubicle behind.


End file.
